


A Porcine Partner

by Sharyrazade



Series: Kindred Spirits [1]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Body Horror, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Negotiations, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Despite his being a man of wealth and taste as well, Kaneshiro cannot help but be somehow...disturbed by his new business partner's appearance and mannerisms.





	A Porcine Partner

He'd hoped against hope that another swig of his vodka would take off some of the edge, the discomfort caused by his new business partner, but it was to no avail. Yes, the gaudy neon lighting of the club obscured it somewhat, but there was something just profoundly and viscerally disturbing about the man-boy which sent shivers up the spine of a man who loved to portray himself as fearless and unflappable. Still, his money is good, so that's the only truly important thing, thought Kaneshiro. 

"Well, Mr. Minch," he began lazily. "I'm quite impressed by your initiative and proposals. While I'd have to vouch for you with my associates, I can definitely see giving you a considerable cut of the Osaka operation."

Taking a drag from the cigar offered him, the diminutive figure seated across the table laughed a hacking, cackling laugh that did not belong coming from the lips of an ancient sea monster, let alone a human being. "I could say the same to you, Kaneshiro!" the tycoon rasped. "It really is refreshing to meet and work with a man who appreciates the finer things in life, you know?"

"I must agree as well."

"You have yourself a deal, you skinny, lovable son of a bitch!"

Shaking the hand of the mysterious, presumably-American man-boy, Kaneshiro recoiled internally at the ashy, decrepit flesh on Minch's hand, almost seeming ready to slough off the bone. While even this small part of his vast fortune may have been good and his proposals for profit-making diabolically efficient,  the mob boss breathed a sigh of audible relief, a feeling his men made clear as well. 


End file.
